If Love Could Heal
by Stacymc2012
Summary: It is one thing to find out that your friend/teammate is dying… But, it's another to find out that the one woman you ever truly loved is dying, and there is nothing in the world that you can do to save her. Not even your undying love for her. -I'm back Chapter 5 is up! 10.5.12
1. I: Falling

Title: If Love Could Heal

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy

Pairings: RoLo

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just a figment of our imaginations, so please, bear with me! Don't sue!

Summary: It is one thing to find out that your friend/teammate is dying… But, it's another to find out that the one woman you ever truly loved is dying, and there is nothing in the world that you can do to save her. Not even your undying love for her. ATTENTION: KEEP YOUR KLEENEX BOX HANDY!

"_**So what do you say in a moment like this  
>When you can't find the words to tell it like it is<br>Just bite your tongue and let your heart lead the way" **_

–_**What Do You Say by Reba McEntire**_

Part 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: Falling

Ororo sat there, her eyes wide, with a look of shock, but her facial expression… It was emotionless… Quite the contrary of what they'd expected from her after delivering her such horrid news, which seemed to just phase right through her. She looked at Hank, at Professor Xavier, then back at Hank, but said nothing.

After five minutes, the Professor asked her, "Ororo? Are you alright? Did you understand what Hank just told you?"

Ororo nodded softly, "Yes… I just…"

It was then Hank's turn to speak, "Ororo, I am very sorry about this," he pulled her into a hug and continued saying, "you are aware that there is treatment, even though it is on stage-"

She cut him off while pulling away from him, "Hank, you have no reason to be sorry… It's not your fault. Let's not speak of treatment yet… Please… And don't tell me how long I have to live, because I am just not ready to know yet…." She paused for a moment before continuing as she shakily stood from the chair, "And I do not wish that anyone besides the three of us know what is going on… I am not ready to tell them yet."

The Weather Goddess turned around and waited for the men to say something to confirm that they had heard her words. When they nodded affirmatively, she left the infirmary. She walked into the elevator; it took everything in her will power for her not to just breakdown and cry right then and there. She successfully managed to avoid everyone on her way to her attic bedroom.

But, when she made it there, she refused to break down, even behind the safety of her closed bedroom door. Because, if she did let her emotions get a hold of her; she knew at that moment that if she let go just this once, it'd be raining for weeks. Instead of thinking about her current situation, she decided upon grading some exams she'd been outing off for some time now. But after two papers, the headache that had begun very small was getting bigger by the second, she dropped the pen she'd been holding, and looked up at her hands; they were trembling furiously.

Ororo sighed softly as a tear slide down her mocha colored skin. Thoughts went back to that morning's horrid events, and she shuddered slightly, as heart wrenching sobs began to overwhelm her petite form. She sucked in a deep, troubling breath, and let it out in form of a sigh. Deciding that taking a flight would be the best thing to do at that moment, Ororo stripped of all her clothing, before opening her balcony door. Outside, the trees of the forest swayed back and forth irately, the sky above her cried heavily as well; thunder sounded in the sky loudly, after the challenge that the lighting had proposed.

She took in another deep breath and relaxed her tense muscles a bit. She closed her eyes and called for her wind to come and lift her off the wet balcony and into the dangerous skies. As she took flight, she called for her winds to take her higher, and higher; soon enough she became part of the mourning sky. After nearly twenty minutes of flying, the headache, she had thought to have diminished to nothing, returned. This time with **much** more intensity and fury.

Ororo tried to keep her head clear, and maybe the headache would leave, but then she began to feel very dizzy, and lost control of her winds, and concentration on keeping herself up. Putting her hands on her temples, she massaged them to take the pain away; but, she became alarmed when she felt a strange but real feeling of vertigo, take place in the pit of her stomach. Much to her dislike, the ground was becoming closer by the second, and something inside her told her that she wouldn't be surviving the fall from 20feet up in the sky.

The Weather Goddess appealed to the winds to carry her to a safe landing, but they seemed to disobey as if Ororo never had a connection with the heavens. She screwed her eyes shut tightly and waited for the impact that could possibly kill her, but it never came… Suddenly, everything just went dark.

Author's Note: And here I thought I was completely done with this fandom forever. This story is one of the biggest projects I've ever worked on and it is most definitely my favorite one. In the beginning of every chapter there are song lyrics that go with the chapter. Feel more than welcome to look up said songs.

The story is separated into three parts, and each part contains five chapters. I started writing this April of 2009 and have yet to finish it. However, I do have eight chapters written out and I've given myself two months to finish writing this. Long story short, this may be my last X-Men story ever. I hope you guys enjoy the ride. Please read and review. –Depending on your reviews that will tell me if to post the next chapter or not.

Take care,

Stacy.


	2. II: My Silent Love

**Title:** If Love Could Heal

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is just a figment of our imaginations, so please, bear with me! Don't sue!

**ATTENTION: KEEP YOUR KLEENEX BOX HANDY!**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I reach for you like I'd reach for a star,<br>Worshipping you from afar, living with my silent love;  
>I'm like a flame dying out in the rain,<br>Only the ashes remain, smoldering like my silent love;  
>How I long to tell all the things I have planned,<br>Still it's wrong to tell, you would not understand,  
>You'll go along never dreaming I care,<br>Loving somebody somewhere, leaving me my silent love**_**"**

**-My Silent Love by Frank Sinatra **

Chapter 2: My Silent Love

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, her vision was still blurry and foggy, or maybe it was the lack of sleep in the past 3 days. Her headache seemed to have dissolved during her fa—_Wait, what happened? Wasn't I—_

"'Ro…?" She heard a familiar gruff voice ask; she turned around toward where the sound of the voice had come from, and found Wolverine looking down at her with a worried expression plastered on his face.

She looked around to get familiar with her surroundings, she found herself on the grass in his arms, what happened? The last thing she remembered was being in the sky, mourning with the elements. And, now she was in Logan's strong arms, his masculine scent charming her groggy senses.

A soft breeze swept over her thigh ever so slightly, and she shivered. _Why had she felt that?_ It was then that it hit her…. She was lying, in Logan's arm, nude. She shifted a bit uncomfortably, as she blushed intensely, "Lo-Logan… Can you tell me what happened?" She asked him rather shyly.

Logan looked down at her, and she was slightly surprised to find that his eyes weren't roaming around her body. He nodded and responded to her question, "ya fell from the sky darlin'. I was able to break yer fall, but when I was helpin' ya up; ya mumbled somethin' and collapsed onta me… Yer were out fer 10 minutes."

Ororo looked at him like a dear caught in headlights, slightly shocked at the revelation, "Oh Goddess, I am so sorry Lo-"

"N'need ta be sorry darlin'… It's 'lright…" Logan interrupted her, looking straight into her eyes deeply, almost as if he were looking into her soul, and knowing everything she was currently going through.

Ororo looked at him and nodded softly, though her cheeks burned from blushing as deeply as she was. Logan began to take off his jacket, and put it around the small frame of the nude Weather Goddess, after seeing her shiver slightly. Ororo gave him a silent 'Thank you', which Logan just responded to with a nod of the head. She let Logan put the jacket around her, and stood unsteadily from Logan's lap. Vertigo began to take once more, and she felt as though she would fall again, had itnot been for Logan's strong grip on her arm, all of a sudden, when she began to sway.

Logan then suggested in his gruff voice, only this time mixed in with a small hint of concern, "Maybe ya should get ta bed… C'mon… I'll walk ya."

Ororo turned to him, and protested "No Logan… That will not be necessary… Thank you for all your help this evening, I appreciate it," She smiled at him, and removed his jacket, which fit her rather large, and handed it to Logan. "I will fly up to my bedroom… I do not believe I am in proper attire to be walking in a mansion full of children," she chuckled a bit.

Logan laughed a bit as well, "Nah, I don't think so darlin'…" And with that, he received the jacket, and watched as the Goddess he had fallen in love with, floated graciously in the skies above him and into her bedroom.

Many would think that at seeing a woman nude, Wolverine would just stare at her features, and pay no attention as to what might have caused the woman to end up nude in his arms, -for reasons other than sex- but it was different when it came to Ororo. She was… She was… God, she was so many things…

Logan turned and began walking through the woods, his mind reeling with thoughts about Storm. She is beautiful, inside and out… She has a smile that can light up the universe if she wanted it to… And her laugh… Music to his ears. The way she always knew what to say to make things better... How, no matter how she might feel, she'll always put others before herself... In anything… He loved her… There was absolutely no doubt about it… He loved her more than he had ever loved anybody in his LONG life… More than life itself, if that was possible.

Logan shook his head slightly… Now it was all a matter of saying that to her, "Nah, ya gotta be kiddin' yerself bub! She's too good for ya… You'd only hurt 'er… Yer not good 'nough fer 'er… Yer an animal… Yer worthless fer a Weather Goddess like 'Ro…" He bowed his head, and continued this stroll into the woods.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I'll hold my head high<br>I'll never let this define  
>The light in my eyes<br>Love myself, give it Hell  
>I'll take on this world<br>If I stand and be strong  
>No, I'll never give up<br>I will conquer with love  
>And I'll fight<br>Like a girl"**_

**-Fight Like a Girl by Bomshell**

The next morning Ororo and Logan were in the Danger room, trying to prepare a Saturday morning lesson for the five grumpy teenagers that accompanied them. Other than the few peeks they would give to each other when they were sure the other one wasn't look very few words was said amongst the two friends.

Ororo thought about last night, and was still slightly embarrassed, if she could have it her way she would go back and change the past but because she couldn't, she was just as happy pretending it never happened. Logan, on the other hand, wanted to - no, he needed to talk. He was scared; Ororo Munroe did not "just fall" out of the sky as if it were nothing. Something had to be wrong to make her plummet the way she did...something - "LOGAN!"

Logan snapped out of his trance, and turned to see Storm waiting to get a response out of him, but on what? "What did ya say 'Ro?"

Ororo looked at him and rolled her eyes with a smile, "Logan, I had said if it was alright with you, we should have you teach the students the sparring techniques we spoke about the other night. Are you alright, Logan? You seem distant."

He nodded and replied with a smile tugging the corner of his lips, "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry 'bout me…. Yeah, let's get the sparrin' techniques done t'day then."

Ororo turned to their students, who all stood around in a line, facing them; she explained what their activities for that morning would be. The students looked back at her; their expression hadn't changed, until a loud bullhorn echoed through the entire room. Some students jumped and others were just slightly startled, "C'mon! Wake up people! It's possible that one of these days, this lesson could save yer lives, so PAY ATTENTION!" Logan screamed at them and then turned to Ororo and asked her, "Yer gonna be my partner, that okay with ya?"

Ororo nodded and smiled, "Of course." And with that, the two instructors began the sparring lesson.

Kicks, and punches were thrown, but Ororo was able to dodge them with a swift move of her arms, or with just a few simple jumps. At one point, she must have lost her concentration, and Logan had thrown a kick toward her legs, swiping her off her feet, and she landed onto the mat with a rather loud and painful thud. She closed her eyes and laid there panting. Logan come up to her, and stood over her, "Are ya jus gonna lay there darlin'?"

Ororo chuckled lightly, "No, I think I should get up, right?"

And with that, Logan laughed as well and offered her a hand to help her up. When she finally stood she turned to Logan, "Tha-an—kks—Loo-gan-" Her language slurred as she began to sway.

Her legs began to feel like jelly, as she felt very dizzy as her breathing became shallow. She stumbled over to the wall for support, as she felt as though she would topple over. Logan watched her closely, concerned for her health. _Either she hit her head pretty bad, or she's jus gotten very weak…_ He thought to himself and observed as her color pigment became lighter as she completely lost her balance.

The teens watched as their teacher nearly passed out, an alarmed Jubilee screamed, "Miss Munroe! What's wrong?"

Ororo did not respond, the room was spinning too quickly making her nauseous, and she couldn't seem to find it in her to really respond to them and reassure them that she is fine. "'Ro?" she heard Logan call for her, and then felt as a heavy hand lay on her shoulder.

"Ororo!" She heard him call once more this time firmly and with more authority.

Hearing him call her by her full name, seemed to have "awakened her", so to speak, and she was able to come out of the unsteadiness state she had found herself in. Ororo looked startled for a moment, "Huh? What?" She asked dazed.

"Are you okay Miss Munroe?" asked Bobby.

She wasn't sure how to answer, and just nodded. Logan didn't seem too convinced by just the nod, so he grabbed her by the forearm, and led her out of the Danger Room after telling the students they could go. He turned down the hall, as he walked toward the infirmary, when he noticed that she was not protesting against the way he was holding her, or where he was taking her.

_This ain't like _my_ Ro… She would've been arguin' wit me 'bout 'er bein' fine, 'nd not wantin' ta see Blue, so what's changed? Why ain't she arguin' wit me now and bein' as stubborn and headstrong as she usually is?_ He though confused as he entered the medical wing with Ororo.

As he entered, Beast looked up from the paperwork he had been working on. "Hello Logan, is there something wrong?"

"Yeah...its 'Ro... you gotta help 'er I dunno what's wrong!" Logan explained in a rush to Beast, who had never heard and seen so much panic come over the Canadian.

Logan helped Ororo as she sat down on the table, after Logan gave his rushed explanation. Hank then turned to Ororo and asked, "Ororo, my dear, what is wrong?" Though Hank had a sneaking suspicion, he didn't want to bring anything to Logan's attention; it'd be an invasion of Ororo's privacy.

"Nothing, Hank, we were in the danger room, I fell and I got dizzy getting up too fast. Its fine, I'm fine nothing is wrong." her full lips said 'Nothing is wrong' but, her eyes said she was terrified and needed help.

"Okay," Hank nodded "Humor an old friend and let me examine you anyway," he took her hand in his gorilla sized paw "Logan, if you can excuse me for a minute while I examine her."

Hank ushered him out of the room "But?" Logan protested.

"But nothing - you can't be in here while I examine a patient, Ororo would give you the same respect if needed. I need to examine her, now give her the same, yes?" The almost feral homo-superior nodded, although he wasn't happy.

Hank conceded "I'll call you if anything changes or if she needs you, I promise Logan," he pushed him out the door and rolled his eyes "Stubborn man..." He turned back to Ororo a soft, sad smile covering his facial features.

Ororo looked back at him and returned the smile. She began to leap off the bed stating, "Well, I must get going. I am alright Hank, I mean it!"

Hank stopped her midway, "I am afraid I am unable to let you leave yet Ororo. I promised Logan I'd examine you, and it's a promise I intend on keeping. I would also like to take this opportunity to tell you of the treatment options you have Ororo."

She glared at him, but concurred, "Alright. But, I promise nothing."

Hank nodded, "All I ask." He moved swiftly to his desk and picked up a yellow case folder. Putting on his reading glasses, he began, "Well, it is needless to say that the reason why you had the dizzy spell when you fell earlier, it was because of the b-"

The Weather Goddess cut him off sharply, "Yes, I am aware of that."

The scientist sucked in a breath, "Alright. Ororo, as a close friend, I feel compelled to ask you how you are taking this news. Surely, it must be hard, it is big, and devastating information…"

Her answer came cold, and as if it seemed to just pass right through her once more as replied, "I am perfectly fine with this Hank."

Hank sighed, and continued, "Though your case is pretty advanced… There still is some hope. We can start you on treatment."

Ororo shook her head, and softly said, "I do not wish to receive any treatment. My body is like a temple, and I do not wish to contaminate it with such chemicals that may kill me faster than the disease itself."

"But Ororo! You cannot just give up this way! You'd be writing your death sentence!" He tried to reason with her.

She looked at him angrily, "Funny, I was told the same when I joined the X-Men. I am not giving up… Me giving up would have been taking my life last night after I found out! Me giving up would have been me not getting up this morning, and pushing forward! Me refusing to take any treatment for this is NOT giving up!"

Hank sighed loudly, "But Ororo, dear, please… Just… This could help!"

Ororo shook her head, "Hank, you yourself said that this was far too advanced to do anything about it… Why prolong what is bound to happen eventually?"

"Are you positive about this my dear?" He asked once more.

She nodded, "I have done my research. But, I would like to know how long I have."

The blue man removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "…Three to five months. Five months being the maximum…"

Though this really tore her up inside, Ororo kept strong and nodded, "Then that shall be it."

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, yes, I know, loooong chapter! I think that's one of the longest chapters in the story. (I make no promises though.) I hope you guys enjoyed it and I want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorite in the last chapter. I appreciate it very much! I cannot say it enough! Mm, so let me know what you think of this chapter and if you want more, hmm? *wink wink, nudge nudge*<strong>

**-Stacy**


	3. III: I'd Lie

**Title:** If Love Could Heal

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is just a figment of our imaginations, so please, bear with me! Don't sue!

_**ATTENTION: KEEP YOUR KLEENEX BOX HANDY!**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>He looks around the room<br>Innocently overlooks the truth  
>Shouldn't a light go on?<br>Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
>He sees everything black and white<br>Never let nobody see him cry  
>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine"<strong>_

**-I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**

Chapter 3: I'd Lie

She tried hard not to think of it. Three months… Four and five if she were lucky… She possibly would not be able to make it to see her students: Marie, Kitty, Piotr, and Bobby graduate. _**She wouldn't live to see the summer leaves turn colors**_. She wouldn't watch them fall to the ground. She would not see the first snow storm of this winter, the snowmen they always built during it. Christmas, kisses under the mistletoe, eggnog, last minute gift shopping. Having to beg Logan to be Santa Claus just for this one last year, but that's how it had been every year since they met. He would grumble, and curse under his breath, and indirectly agree to do it.

…_Logan..._ She thought _He'll never know… He will never get the chance to know how much I may possibly love him. He is too busy trying to sweep Jean off of her feet… I am nothing but a short-lived distraction for him at times. He cares... sure he does… He has to, as my teammate. Nothing more… And dare I say nothing less. But, I have so many reasons to love him. He is sweet and caring when he wants/has to be. If he knew how much I loved him. That every time I see him, my heart drops to my stomach. When his hand just so happens to brush against mine, I get tingles that make me feel like a high school girl. _

_At times, his voice makes me just want to breakout and tell him how I feel. There have been times when he's looked at me so softly, and sweetly, and when I dream of moments like that, he actually kisses me… There have been moments where his voice is so soft toward me… I almost think he's about to tell me that he loves me… But that won't ever happen… His smile… it's… when he smiles… Oh Goddess…Listen to me! I sound like a teenage girl for real… _She sighed, and walked into the kitchen, where Jean and Scott were having breakfast along with Logan and the Professor.

The usual morning banter was going on, as always, Logan and Scott were going down each other's throats once more. She wondered if she'd ever live to see the day the two actually got along… _Well, at this rate, I probably might not even live to see the next danger room session, or mission…_

"Ororo? Would you like to join us for breakfast child?" Professor Xavier asked the young Weather Goddess.

"I'd love to, Professor. Let me just get some coffee, would anyone else like some?" She inquired toward the group of mutants, who were eating.

Logan nodded, "could ya darlin'?"

She said nothing, just smiled. She felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach when she heard him call her _darlin'_. Ororo shook her head, knowing that she was losing it; acting like a teenage girl at the shy age of 28. She finished brewing the coffee, and carefully poured the coffee into their respective mugs before to walk to the table. Out of the blue, both mugs tipped over in her hands, and spilled over onto her mocha colored skin, before the mugs landed on the floor with a loud crash.

Ororo bit her bottom lip to keep her from cursing out in English, French and Swahili. Everyone gasped, but Logan was the first one to react. He stood and ran to her side. The Canadian grabbed her wrists, and pulled her to the sink, where he opened the faucet, and ran her hands under icy water. His hands rubbed against hers under the water; Ororo felt her cheeks burning at his gesture. Then, he caringly removed her three rings from her hands, making sure he didn't do any more damage; he knew he had gone unsuccessful when he heard her suck in a painful breath.

"That hurt ya darlin'?" Logan asked as he put a wet towel over her hands.

Ororo nodded, "Uhh… Just a bit… Thank... you Logan…"

Their faces seemed to be drawing closer to each other, like magnets, and right when they were just inches away, Jean's voice intruded their moment, "Hey, Ro, let me check out your hands…"

Ororo and Logan pulled away instantly, and both seemed to feel a bit out of place. Logan still had Ororo's hands in his large ones. He quickly let go of them, and looked into Ororo's eyes once more, "Yer welcome 'Ro…"

She smiled, and walked to where she had dropped the mugs, "It's alright Jean. I'm just going to clean up this mess, and make some more coffee."

Logan came up from behind her, and hunched over her to clean up the glass. Though it felt a bit odd/awkward, neither one said anything about the position they were in, "Don't worry, 'Ro, I got it."

"Logan, no, I-"

"Really darlin', I got it!" Logan cut her off with a small smile.

Ororo nodded, and stood, "Alright… I better go make more coffee…"

She stood, and as she walked to the counter, she seemed to stumble and sway a bit. But, luckily, nobody really noticed; or at least that's what she thought, she didn't know that Jean Grey was watching her very closely and trying to figure out what was going on with their resident Weather Witch.

Later that morning, Ororo sat in the den, curled up on the couch, reading a book. Or better said, trying to read; her mind continued to wander away from the book. Though, the book was one that kind of sounded a bit like her life story. It was _Where the River Ends_ by Charles Martin. It was about a woman who finds out she's dying, and her husband tries everything in his power to fulfill her last wishes before she died. Sure, Ororo did not have a husband or boyfriend, or anyone of the figure to confide in, or love her enough to do such a thing for her.

She shook her head, as if to make the thoughts disappear. She looked back at the book and sighed, closing it. Staring off into space for a bit, she wondered if things would change in the mansion after she was gone. Would she even be missed? Possibly just for the first few months, but then she'd be forgotten, right?

She didn't want to die. Of course not! She still had so many things she hadn't done. She still hadn't found her true love or— Correction; she had found her true love. She just wouldn't have the chance to tell him that she was madly in love with him; that when she looked into his deep, chocolate, brown eyes, she just wanted to kiss him. She still hadn't married. Nor had she had a child yet. She still had not seen Niagara Falls in the winter, which is something Logan is always talking about, and how beautiful it is in the winter. She had yet to do something stupid as getting drunk from mixing various alcoholic drinks like tequila, beer and vodka.

"Uhh… Miss Munroe?" She heard as a small voice called out to her.

She looked up to see Kitty looking back at her, "Yes child?" She asked with a soft smile plastered on her face, to hide her thoughts.

"The Professor says he would like to see you in his office. He said something about a recruitment mission."

Ororo nodded and smiled once more, "Alright Katherine, thank you."

Kitty smiled and walked out of the den, followed by Ororo, who walked into Xavier's office. Jean, Scott, and Logan were already there; they seemed to only be waiting for the African Beauty before continuing on with their meeting. Ororo took a seat on the couch next to Logan. Their legs brushed against each other softly, and she apologized. Logan smiled at her and told her not to worry about it.

"Alright my X-Men, I have a recruitment mission for you. And I think it'd be best for you to take Rogue, Piotr and Jubilee along with you for this one."

"Hooo—ws many of the-m are the-re Pro-fe—ssor?" Ororo questioned, her speech slurring terribly.

Jean, Scott and Logan turned to her, "Ororo, are you alright?" Scott managed to ask her.

Ororo nodded, "…Ye-s, I-I'm fi-ne"

"You do not sound fine Ororo…" Jean said, looking concerned.

Ororo put her head in her hands, taking a few deep breaths, hoping that would help correct her speech. She felt a large hand on her back, as it began to rub large circles. She was sure it was Logan's hand, and she had to admit, it was quite comforting for her to feel him trying to sooth her. She heard Xavier say, "Maybe you should go rest Ororo, and let Jean, Scott and Logan handle this recruitment mission. Do not worry."

Ororo looked up at Xavier, and felt as though her eyes were moving very rapidly, and she could not seem to focus on Xavier's face. She nodded, dejectedly and stood up off the couch, and as she stood, she swayed and nearly fell back onto the couch, had it not been for Jean and Logan both grabbing onto her forearms, to steady her, "I'll help you upstairs Rory…"

She shook her head, "N..no—I goot it Je-an…"

Logan looked at Jean, "I'll take her, Jean. C'mon 'Ro…"

Ororo let Logan lift her up, and guide her out of the room. At one point, as they walked up the stairs, his arm snaked around her waist. She noticed it, OF COURSE she noticed that THE ONE GUY she has been IN LOVE with, just put HIS ARM around HER waist as he walked her up the stairs. She shook her head a bit, to make those thoughts go away. Logan looked at her concerned, at her suddenly shaking her head, "Are ya 'kay?" He asked her, as they stopped in front of her bedroom door.

Ororo nodded, "Y-yes… I'm fine… Tha…nk you, Lo—gan…"

"Are you sure 'Ro?" He asked her before letting her go.

When she nodded slowly, he took his arm out from around her waist, and watched her stumble to her bedroom door. Ororo opened it and smiled back at Logan, before she entered her room and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and sighed, "Oh Goddess…"

She gradually slid down the large, mahogany door, as tears came down her face. She brought her knees up to her chest, and hid her face inside her arms as she cried, for once, feeling self-pity. She was beginning to feel the pressure of having to hide to everyone that she was dying. She was feeling the pressure of keeping in an agonizing secret, the stress; it was really beginning to get to her. And she knew she had to tell someone, but what scared her was that they would start to treat her different, they would start treating her like she was dying; they would not look at her the same way they used to, they would look at her like she was dying, and feel pity for her. And that's because, Ororo was dying.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you guys enjoyed your update, I'm sorry it took me so long to get it to you. Things got hectic over here. Let me know your thoughts, hmm? And I want to thank thoughts who have favorite and alerted the story as well as the reviewers. It is all very much appreciated!<strong>

**Take care,**

**Stacy **

**PS: Logan finds out **_**very soon**_**.**


	4. IV: Sad Ororo

**Title:** If Love Could Heal

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is just a figment of our imaginations, so please, bear with me! Don't sue!

_ATTENTION: KEEP YOUR KLEENEX BOX HANDY!_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>She hangs her head and cries on my shirt<br>She must be hurt very badly  
>Tell me what's making you sadly?<br>Open your door, don't hide in the dark  
>You're lost in the dark, you can trust me<br>'Cause you know that's how it must be"**_

**-Sad Lisa by Cat Stevens**

Chapter 4: Sad Ororo

A few weeks had passed; everyone was still in the dark with what was going on with Ororo Munroe. Symptoms were becoming much more apparent now. The headaches were more frequent; she was overtired, and always seemed to be very distant. Her mood swings were all over the place; her limbs were beginning to fail on her as well. She would trip over air and stumble a lot more often than not. Her dizzy spells were worse now, to the point where the entire room would tilt all sides, and her head felt like it was about to spin off her neck! The slurring of her speech recurred several times also, like during her History class as she taught about World War 2, or when she was trying to have a normal conversation with the Professor, or Scott. It was very frustrating!

But, she also had her good days; days that didn't feel as though she possibly had less than five months to live. On those days she felt like she had never received that horrible news on that Friday evening. Those days were ones she felt as though Goddess had given her old life back… But, it never lasted long; it just took a dizzy spell or sudden migraine to bring her back to reality.

It was turning out to be extremely hard to hide everything from everyone. Jean would constantly pick up on her not feeling well or something, and Ororo had to continue to make up excuses. Logan had become much more protective of her, and was always looking out for her. She had no problem with him doing it, but in a sense, she felt as though she was getting her own hopes up, and that she'd only fall harder. Logan was just acting like the concerned teammate/friend. Nothing more.

On this evening, Ororo patted down to the kitchen, to fix herself a cup of tea, as an attempt to make the morbid migraine she had go away. Logan was there as well; having a beer and playing what seemed to be a game a solitaire. He hadn't noticed when she had walked in, or at least that is what Ororo thought. She thought that she had gone unnoticed to him, like she always did. But, Logan was watching her very closely, her every move, how she made it, and was studying her facial expressions as well.

Ororo felt eyes on her, and raised an eyebrow, "Yes Logan?"

He was driven out of his train of thought, and he had completely missed what she had said to him, "Huh?" He asked.

Ororo shook her head, chuckling, "A penny for your thoughts, Logan?"

Logan shook his head, "Nothin' really… What's up wit you?"

Ororo sighed, trying to think of another lie, "Uhh… Nothing much either…"

"Really Ro, are you alright?"

The mug in Ororo's hand began to shake violently, and she put her left hand on her right wrist and squeezed it to stop the shaking, and she nodded, "Yes Logan, I am fine," she replied with a fake smile.

Logan raised an eyebrow and stood up. He walked around the kitchen island, and stood in front of her, leaning against the island. He took the mug out of her hand, and put it behind him, and looked into her deep, blue eyes. Logan then put his hands on her biceps beginning to rub them, "Are you sure Ro?"

She just stared at him for a moment before ripping their gaze apart, and turning to walk away from him as she whispered, "Yes."

Logan watched her as she began to walk from him, toward the fridge which was to his left. But, she seemed to have lost her balance on her way there, and she fell on the kitchen floor. Logan rushed to her side once more, and put his hand on her back as he knelt down next to her, asking, "Ororo, what was that? What happened?"

When she didn't respond, that was when he noticed that her whole body was shaking. He could hear small, muffled sobs coming from her; smell the tears that fell from her eyes. His heart began to ache at the sound of her crying, seeing her in such distress. What was going on that had her like this? He had never seen her in such disarray. He sat down on the floor, and pulled her to him. He was surprised when she didn't push him away; instead, she curled up closer to him and buried her face into his chest as she sobbed long and hard.

Logan was confused as hell; angry that something was hurting Ororo in such a way to break her like this; upset that she was beside herself. He began to rub her back slowly, in circles. After some time, she calmed down, and lifted her head a bit from his chest, and looked at Logan. He kissed her forehead unconsciously, before asking, "'Ro... Tell me what's wrong? What is hurting ya? I want to help ya darlin'… Please, trust me enough to tell-"

"Logan, I'm dying…" She whispered, as her eyes welled up with tears once more.

Logan was completely dumbfounded, "What?"

"Brain cancer…" She whispered, as the tears fell, and she began to cry once more.

Outside, a thunderstorm emerged out of the blue, and again, the heavens mourned with the Goddess. Logan held her tightly, never wanting to let go. This was why this was all happening… She was dying. HIS Ororo was dying. Her life was slipping away. He looked at her as she continued to cry, and he could not help himself but take her face into his hands and wipe her tears away with his thumbs. But, that didn't seem to stop them. He brought her cheeks to his lips and he tenderly kissed every tear that fell from her eyes.

After that she buried her face between his neck and shoulder and sobbed, crying, and Logan could only hold her tightly, and slowly rock her back and forth. Ororo Munroe was dying, and there was nothing he as the GREAT WOLVERINE could do about it. He couldn't save her. He would, definitely, in a heartbeat, without even thinking. There wasn't any way that he could switch places with her, which he would happily do so that she wouldn't have to suffer such an ending. As he thought about it; as he held her close and rocked her, there that night, pondering, on how he could, and how the thought of losing her, and living without her there, it frightened him _very_ much!

He loved her. He loved her so much. There was definitely no doubt about it; though the feeling did scare him at first. But, easily. He'd walk through hell and back for her. Through anything, he'd give the world… HIS LIFE just to let her live. To let her have a chance. He loved her so much more than that. But his life was just SO screwed up, that when he had FINALLY found something to hold on to; something that made him want to wake up every day, made him _want_ to continue living and breathing… It was all being taken from him once more, and there was nothing he could do about it.

At the moment, he wasn't even sure if he'd have enough time to tell her how much he loved her. To show her how much he loved to her. To take care of her. To…. So many things, and he wouldn't have enough time to with her. But the question that troubled him very much at the moment was: Exactly _how much_ time does she have left?

As he sat on that kitchen floor with Ororo, a tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Am I allowed to apologize for completely abandoning you guys for so long? Well, here it comes: I AM SO SORRY! . School's crazy, final year is crazy! GAH! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please, let me know your thoughts and emotions on it. I am very sorry as of now if this chapter made you cry! :'(

Take care!

Stacy


	5. V: Don't Take the Girl

Title: If Love Could Heal

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just a figment of our imaginations, so please, bear with me! Don't sue!

ATTENTION: KEEP YOUR KLEENEX BOX HANDY!

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Take the very breath you gave me<br>Take the heart from my chest  
>I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me<br>Make this my last request  
>Take me out of this world<br>God, please don't take the girl"**_

**-Don't Take the Girl by Tim McGraw**

Chapter 5: Don't Take the Girl

They sat on the floor for a very long time. By now, Logan had his back pressed up against the island. Ororo was still in his arms, as he continued to rub her back. His chin was buried in her hair as he laid soft kisses in it whilst she unrelentingly cried. Ororo looked up at him when her sobs had subsided, and whispered, "I am so sorry that you have to see me this way, Logan. I look weak in front of you right now… And… I'm sorry Logan…"

Logan shook his head, "Nah darlin'... Ya have absolutely no reason ta be sorry sweetheart… It ain't yer fault... Shit happens…" He frowned and thought: _Ta tha best people. _

Ororo sighed and quickly wiped her face, sniffling. Logan kissed her forehead and watched as Ororo began to stand and stumbled to the kitchen island. She put her elbows on the counter and put her head in her hands, trying to compose herself. Logan frowned, stood up and walked to her side. He put a hand over her back and began to rub it, he was silent for a moment before asking, "But darlin', don't they have treatment for this type of cancer? I mean… It could help, it could give you more… I dunno… Time…"

Ororo shook her head, and walked away to the cabinets to take out a mug, as she worked between the kitchen island and the countertops, trying occupy her mind with something, other than the conversation she and Logan were having. How was she supposed to tell him that she wasn't going to take the treatment? Would she be able to give him valid enough reasons other than, "I do not wish to"?

"No what 'Ro?" Logan asked confused at what she had shaken her head at.

She sighed and explained, "I have decided not to take the treatment for the cancer, Logan. I would've had to take both chemo and radiation, and I'm afraid that the poison in such treatment will kill me faster than the disease itself." She paused, "Logan, my cancer is at stage four, and it is terminal."

Logan slammed his fist on the table and looked around the kitchen sighing, before a question hit him, "How long Ro?"

"Please… Don't make me tell you, Logan…"She whispered.

Logan looked at her, and felt as unshed tears welled up in his eyes, and he couldn't find anything to say, so he didn't say anything. After some time, Logan shook his head once more, "But Ro… It could help ya… Maybe the chemo little dudes can actually help ya fight the cancer…."

Ororo shook her head once more, her back still to him, "No Logan, it won't!"

"Why not!?" Logan disputed back, "Is it because ya know it ain't or because yer scared!? Think of what yer gonna leave behind if ya don't try ta fight it!"

Ororo did not respond as her hands began to shake. Logan frowned and called out to her, "'Ro?"

"I… Log-an-… I... c-c-c-ca..n't…" Her language slurred horrifically as her hands continued to shake and move involuntarily. Her hands thrust up her neck and into her long white hair as her arms now began to shake.

"Storm, what's wrong?" Logan asked, using her codename, to try and get her attention.

She didn't reply. Her crystal blue eyes rolled to the back of her head, as her neck tilted all the way back, and her mouth opened slightly, and she looked as if she had just been shot. Her back tensed and she fell back onto the ground, moaning, as her entire body began to jerk. Logan's eyebrows furrowed and he ran around the kitchen island and to Ororo. He panicked when he saw the condition she was in on the floor. Her eyes were to the back of her head, and all that could be seen was the white of her eyeball, her neck continued to tilt back, and foam had began to come out of her mouth. Her legs and arms twisted into odd positions while the rest of her body persisted in twitching furiously. He swallowed and noticed that a bit of blood was coming out of her mouth as well, and that the woman was beginning to turn very light shade of pale blue. She continued to convulse quite violent, and Logan just did not know what to do.

He ran out of the kitchen quickly, and yelled, "JEAN!"

Logan sat in a chair next to Ororo's bed in the med lab. He stared down at his hands, listening to the soft beeping of the heart monitor, it being the only indication that Ororo was still alive. He sighed and rubbed his face and put a hand through his unruly, dark brown hair. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. All he saw was Ororo's petite form, on the floor of the kitchen, convulsing, moaning in agony as air forcefully escaped her lungs; though, Jean and Hank both confirmed that she had not been in any pain during the seizure. She had regained consciousness for no more than about ten minutes, before Hank had to sedate her.

He thought he would lose her during that convulsion. He had panicked when she began to turn blue, and he saw as blood began to come out of her mouth. When she shook violently, and her head nearly slammed off the counter; when her neck had tilted so far back, he could've sworn it was going to snap. After he had gotten Jean, all he could do was stand there and watch as Ororo continued to convulse aggressively. There was nothing anybody could do to stop it. Well, there was Ativan, an anticonvulsive drug used to stop the attacks after they have started, but Jean didn't want to risk anything, because she thought that the seizure had sprung out of nowhere; obviously, she had no knowledge of Ororo's illness yet.

Logan looked up at Ororo. She looked so... small, pale, and frail, laying there. He could not believe all that had happened in a matter of four hours; he felt like something had gripped his heart when he heard her say: _"Logan, I'm dying…"_ His breath caught in his throat, and he felt some color leave his scruffy face when she said _"Logan, my cancer is at stage four, and it is terminal."_ The Canadian man shuddered slightly at the memory. He took her small, graceful hand in his large one, and kissed it. He wasn't sure why he had done it, but it made him feel that maybe everything would be alright... That maybe he could help through this, even if her cancer is terminal, and she only had a matter of time left to live.

But, how long exactly?

* * *

><p><strong>First, my deepest apologies for all of you who have waited for so long for the next chapter. I have not been able to update because my other laptop's hard drive fried and in there was this story. Then just now I found a backup that was saved to my email, YAY! So, you'll be getting updates more regularly now. Thank you so much for sticking around, I appreciate it!<strong>

**Stacy**


End file.
